1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light means for displaying exciting visual effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various light display means have been developed. See, for example, Fielding, U.S. Pat. No. 1,101,422; Lehoczki, U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,269; Saffir, U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,169; Schoffer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,330; Cloutier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,382; and Nordeen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,151. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.